1. Field of the Invention
A feminine hygienic device including a mixing chamber and dispensing nozzle for use with a pressurized water supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, hospitals and similar institutions have permanently mounted irrigation type hygienic devices. These devices are complicated, expensive and generally unsightly. Thus, these permanently mounted irrigation devices are rarely used in the private home. Permanent mount-type has sufficient pressure but not controlled properly for safe and convenient use. More commonly, the bag-type douche or irrigation device utilizing gravity to compel the water to flow therethrough are used. In this type device the discharge of the mixture of water and medication is not at a sufficiently high pressure to effect a proper cleansing action.
Moreover, utilization of vaginal syringes has been curtailed, different people require different fluid or water pressures due to their age, health and delicate wall tissue condition. In addition, and perhaps of maximum importance, the applicator or syringe must be readily adaptable to being cleansed with a minimum of effort and should be capable of being attached and detached from the pressure source with ease.
Numerous devices for this general purpose have been proposed in the past, but have fallen short of the accomplishment of the desired ends in various aspects. Many have been designed to become a temporary attachment to a water faucet and do not permit its full utilization since the attached apparatus necessarily interferes with the normal operation and action of the faucet. Additionally some have been designed to be permanently installed at great expense and are insufficiently controlled to provide safe and convenient use.
Examples of such prior art are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,752,782; 2,664,892; 2,272,381; 2,278,055; 3,104,664; 3,373,744; 3,669,101; 3,682,176; and 4,000,742.